


Falling

by roseroro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Hallucinations, M/M, Mort - Freeform, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroro/pseuds/roseroro
Summary: Traduction. Parfois, les personnes qui vous aiment ne sont pas suffisantes pour vous retenir. Avertissement: suicide.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292859) by [CaptainReina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/pseuds/CaptainReina). 



> N'oubliez jamais que vous manquerez à quelqu'un.  
> Avertissement: suicide.

Une larme dévala sa joue, puis une autre, puis une autre. De haine. De douleur. De soulagement.

La légère brise lui offrait une présence apaisante. Une force réconfortante. Bientôt, il n’aura plus à pleurer. Bientôt, il sera libéré de cet enfer.

Il ferme les paupières, laissant le vent le pousser doucement jusqu’au bord. Il se sent vaciller, puis tomber. Il se trouve soudainement en apesanteur. La gravité le tire vers le bas, alors que son esprit s’élève, insouciant et léger.

Mais quelque chose arrache Armin à ce bonheur. Une prise d’acier autour de son poignet interrompt sa chute, son corps pend pathétiquement au bord de l’immeuble. Il tourne son regard vers le haut, et il le voit.

Des larmes coulent sur le visage d’Eren pendant qu’il ramène le blond au sommet. _Pourquoi pleure-t-il? Il n’a aucune raison de pleurer. J’étais presque parti_ , pense Armin avec ferveur. Mais quand ses bras l’enserrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse et désespérée, une vague de soulagement l’atteint, lui aussi.

Il s’échappe rapidement de son rêve éveillé. Est-ce une expiation qu’il souhaite? Probablement. Et ceci est le seul moyen. Peut-être que cela aurait pu se terminer d’une autre façon. Si Eren n’avait pas été trop loin pour le stopper. Si un seul de ses amis avait remarqué la façon dont il avait changé. Si son parfait petit ami avait fait plus d’efforts.

Armin se laisse tomber en arrière et sent ses pieds quitter le bord. _Je serai bientôt libre_.

Cette fois, personne n’est là pour l’en empêcher.


End file.
